Prom Night
by Anya Maximoff
Summary: Oneshot. AnyaRogue, Wanda and Kitty all go to their High school Prom with the Alcolyte boys! No powers. ROMY, KITRO, and JONDA. My first fic. R&R, plz.


Prom Night

"Have a wonderful weekend, students! See you at the senior prom tomorrow at 8:30 pm. Thank you," echoed the principal's voice throughout the halls of the school.

_Rrriiiinnnngggg! _The bell is heard signaling the end of the school week and the beginning of the weekend. Time to get ready for the prom.

"OMG! I can't wait 'til tomorrow night! Can you believe Peter asked me to go with him? Oh my gosh, everything has to be perfect. Anya, Wanda, you have to help me!" Katherine "Kitty" Cooper's voice could be heard as her and her best friends, Wanda and Anya Maine, fled out of the school building.

"Relax, Kitty. I'm sure everything is going to be ok. Besides, who cares about a stupid dance anyway?" Anya told her friend as they got into her emerald green jeep.

"_**What?!**_ What do you mean 'who cares'? It's not 'just a dance', Anya. It's the greatest dance of the year! Next year we won't be in high school anymore! Wanda, help me out and knock some sense into your sister," Kitty pleaded Wanda.

"Kitty's right, Anya. This is the last dance of high school. The least we can do is enjoy it." Wanda explained to her twin sister as they were driving back home to the twin's home.

"I just don't get the point of it, you know? I mean, what's the point of going if you're just going to stand there. I don't even have a date for tomorrow night. Hey, even _Wanda_ has a date!" Anya explained to her friend.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It's just that usually, you can be a lot less sociable than I am," Anya explained to her sister.

"She has a point, Wanda. You're not really that much more sociable than she is." Wanda shrugged. "Anyway, who's the lucky guy that gets to take our Wanda to the prom? Hmmm?" Wanda mumbled in response. "What was that? Anya and I can't hear you. Speak louder, girl. We want to know who it is," Kitty prodded her.

"I said, St. John."

"_**JOHN?!**_" Kitty and Anya screamed in unison as Anya tried to keep the car from careening off the street. Wanda blushed ferociously as she nodded. "You mean the _hot_ Australian jock?!" Kitty exclaimed wide-eyed. Wanda nodded again, blushing even more and trying to avoid eye contact with her sister by looking out at the scenery as the car sped by. Kitty screeched loudly as she grin and congratulated her friend.

"Wow, girl. That's awesome. Now, all I got to do is find someone to go with me and we could have a triple date. Oh, wait. Almost every guy in our school is taken, except for the nerds, of course. I'm dateless and I'm going to be alone. Oh joy," Anya stated sarcastically. "Guess I'll just stay home, watch some movies with Bobby and… wait, Bobby has a date for the prom and he's not even a senior! Man, am I a total loser or what?" Kitty and Wanda shared a look.

"Oh, come on, Anya. What about Remy? You know he'll be there anyways. You gotta admit, he is pretty hot. He's even been watching you during class, you know. I think he likes you. Why don't you give him a shot? I mean you never know what could happen," Wanda told her sister after the attention was off of her.

"Hey, why don't you, like, come to the dance with us. It could be fun, you know. Wanda and I could do your make-up, hair and everything. You'll look so gorgeous with the dress that you bought. You might even get Remy to dance with you!" Kitty nudged and winked at Anya.

"I don't know, guys." Anya started getting out of her car as soon as they got to their house. One look at her best friend and sister giving her the puppy-dog eyes, and she gave in. "Oh, all right. I'll go, but as long as you guys don't make me look too horrifying," Anya teased, as Kitty and Wanda huffed at her. Anya squealed as they lunged at her and she took off up the stairs laughing as she ran for cover.

"We'll show you!"

"Girls! Hurry up, or you're going to be late. The limo is waiting outside to take you to the dance!" Mr. Maine shouted to the three girls as he, his wife and son waited for the three girls to come down the stairs.

"Coming dad," the twins yelled back down to their father as they bounded down the stairs in their dresses and make-up with Kitty following closely behind. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Mr. Maine started taking pictures of the girls.

"You three look lovely," Mrs. Maine stated as she looked at each teenager in return.

Wanda had gotten a blood red, spaghetti-strapped dress that hugged her every curve. Her shoulder-length, black hair picked up in a bun and black shoes that matched her purse and poncho.

Kitty had on a blue two-piece dress that brought out her clear blue eyes. She wore silver shoes that matched her earrings and purse. Her brown hair was picked up in a bun as well. Both of them were beautiful. But, that's not what stunned them the most. It was the last of the three.

Anya wore a sparkling emerald dress that would glimmer every time she moved. The dress brought out her dazzling emerald eyes that had an excited spark to them. Her auburn hair was picked up in a high ponytail with bangs curving around her face. She wore black high-heeled shoes as well as a diamond necklace to complete the outfit.

After what seemed like another hour of pictures, but was only five minutes, and a short limo drive to the school, the girls and Bobby arrived. As they got out, they were overwhelmed at the music coming from inside. The girls soon separated from Bobby as he went to find his date and they themselves went to find their own. It didn't take that long for the three guys were standing together waiting for them to arrive. Once the guys saw them, they went to greet them.

Remy went straight to Anya, Peter to Kitty, and John to Wanda. The boys each handed the girls the flowers they were holding. The girls took them with pleasure. Kitty and Wanda dragged their dates to the dance floor and left Anya and Remy to talk amongst themselves.

"You look beautiful, Anya," Remy told her as soon as they sat down at a table to talk while everyone else danced. Anya blushed crimson and thanked him. For a while, they just sat there, an awkward silence settled between the two as them tried to think about a way to start a conversation. Every few seconds, they would glimpse at each other through the corner of their eyes. After a while, Remy stood and held his hand out to Anya.

"Would you like to dance?" Anya stared at his hand before taking it. He helped her out of her chair and led her the dance floor. They danced for hours and Anya had to admit, she was having a great time with Remy. The next song that played was a slow song. As they danced, they got lost in each other's eyes. In their minds, no one was there except for Anya and Remy. They were brought back to reality by the song ending and the principle declaring the end of the prom.

Remy lead her out the building doors and to his car to take her home. Her sister was going with John and Kitty went with Peter. The drive home was a pleasant one as they talked about where they were going for college and what career they wanted to have. Soon, they were standing outside the front door to Anya's house.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Remy. Thank you for dancing with me," Anya said, as Remy grabbed her hand to stop her from going inside. He turned her around and leaned in to give her a kiss goodnight. Needless to say, she was speechless and flushed afterwards. Remy just smiled and said he'd see her again at school. Anya stayed standing there trying to process what had just happened. Then, a huge grin spread across her face as she thought about what Kitty and Wanda told her. They were right; prom night was the greatest dance of the entire year.


End file.
